Everything Has Changed
by Amai Sora
Summary: Sasuke tidak akan pernah omong kosong, ia mengatakan bahwa Sakura memiliki ciri-ciri signifikan wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi, kepada siapa? / fanfic ringan bebas konflik / just a lil bit humor/ NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

I just warn you about the content of this story, yes totally AU, some OOC, beware for misstypo, and other mistake and nonbaku sentences.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Mengabaikan wanita-wanita yang tengah menatap ke arah mejanya, Naruto hanya terus bisa berceloteh. Sepasang mata gelap pendengar paling tampan di bangunan rumah sakit ini terus-terusan berputar. Iya, Sasuke sudah mulai bosan. Tetapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat coba? Hanya Naruto yang dapat membuatnya nyaman untuk bersantai di semua tempat (terkadang juga tidak).

"Tadi aku kesel sekali!" Naruto masih betah berceloteh rupanya. "Pasien di kamar 502 memencet-mencet bel seenak jidatnya. Kami sudah bolak-balik ke kamarnya karena kami kira ada seseorang yang berusaha membunuhnya."

"Hn?" alis Sasuke terangkat. "Maksudmu seperti di adegan sinetron-sinetron?"

Naruto hampir saja tersedak lidahnya sendiri. Tidak disangka otak Sasuke langsung terhubung ke arah sana. "Tapi, setelah kami sampai di sana. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada kucing yang melompat di atas kasurnya?"

"Lebih parah dari itu! _Ok_ , kemarin dia memang berhalusinasi ada kucing yang melompatinya. Tetapi hari ini, dia kira Jepang sedang gempa."

Masih setia mendengar, Sasuke hanya bisa menyeruput kopi pahit miliknya. Kadang Naruto berpikir; Sasuke sudah seperti kehilangan indra pengecap. "Mungkin efek dari penyakitnya."

"Halah, orang cuma sakit tua saja. Perlu kamu ketahui, Sas. Kayaknya dia salah masuk rumah sakit."

Entah pengetahuan apa yang perlu Sasuke ketahui dikata itu.

"Seharusnya dia masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Ya ampun, untung saja aku masih bisa menahan emosi."

Sasuke memutar kedua matanya bosan. Tetapi mendengarkan Naruto bercerita tanpa sadar sudah menghabiskan isi dalam cangkirnya. Untung saja ia bukan salah satu perawat dari poli lansia seperti Naruto. Ah, tidak. Sasuke cocok juga jika berdiri di salah satu kubikel poli tersebut. Karena emosinya tidak selabil yang Naruto punya.

Seseorang yang cukup menarik perhatian dalam kantin ini menyita pandangan Sasuke. Ia adalah Sakura Haruno, dari tadi sebenarnya gadis itu sudah berada di sana. Duduk di antara teman-teman perawat yang lain—sama seperti mereka berdua, menghabiskan jam makan malam di sini.

"Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sakura?"

"Kami baik-baik saja." Naruto menoleh sesaat, mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang tertuju di belakangnya. Ia melihat Sakura di sana, dan tidak disangka Sakura menyadarinya lalu melambaikan tangan dengan sebuah senyuman. Sudah disapa tentunya Naruto harus membalasnya juga.

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu," tebak Sasuke datar.

Naruto ingin tertawa mendengar itu. Mana mungkin perawat se- _fashinable_ seperti Sakura bisa menyukainya. Dari jaman kuliah sampai sekarang mereka berteman baik, saling membantu, walau terkadang adu mulut, saling mendukung untuk memberi contekkan ...

"Ternyata walau sudah seperempat abad kau masih saja tidak peka."

"Kata siapa?" Naruto tidak suka mendengar itu. "Aku peka saat kau sudah kesal, aku juga peka saat Karin menyukaimu. Dan aku juga peka saat Konohamaru minta traktir bulan kemarin."

Sasuke berdecak, "itu karena mereka mengatakannya langsung, bodoh. Coba kau perhatikan Sakura akhir-akhir ini."

Kembali Naruto menoleh sekali lagi. Teman masa kuliahnya itu tetap asyik bergosip ria.

" _You get the point what i mean?"_

"Sakura- _chan_ baru membeli bandana baru?" hanya itu yang ada di sudut pandang Naruto.

Sasuke menahan tonjolan urat yang ingin sekali keluar ke permukaan kulit dahi. "Coba kau perhatikan lagi, akhir-akhir ini ia cukup berdandan. Memakai _high heels_ dan juga mengubah gaya rambutnya."

"Mungkin dia bosan dengan _style_ yang lama?"

"Atau mungkin dia menyukaimu?"

Sebuah semburat tipis mendadak timbul di permukaan pipi Naruto. "Jangan membuatku _Ge-er_!"

"Aku kasih tahu kau satu hal, wanita akan selalu berpenampilan rapi jika ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

Mulut pemuda jabrik itu ternganga tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menyimpulkan semudah ia menyeruput mie ramen. "Mungkin itu bukan aku."

Sasuke mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Naruto. "Kita lihat saja nanti, _Dobe_."

* * *

#Ciri-ciri pertama : Perubahan Penampilan.

* * *

Anggap saja perkataan Sasuke tadi adalah sebuah lelucon. Naruto tidak mau, setelah ia mendengar pernyataan itu—ia menjadi salah tingkah sendiri saat berhadapan dengan Sakura. Bisa saja Sasuke hanya mengerjainya dan saat ini ia sedang tertawa jahat di salah satu WC kamar mandi bagian poli anak tempatnya bertugas.

Setelah waktu makan malam selesai, Naruto segera menuju laboratorium analis di lantai satu, ia akan mengambil beberapa hasil tes darah yang sudah ia kerjakan sebelum makan malam tadi. Beberapa orang tampak mondar-mandir di tempat masing-masing. Dan Naruto tak pernah tahu, Sakura ternyata sudah lebih dulu berdiri di depan _microskop_ -nya.

"Hai, Sakura- _chan_ ," sapanya basa-basi.

Sakura menurunkan masker hijaunya sebelum berkata. "Sudah berapa kali aku ingatkan, jangan lupa memakai masker jika memasukki laboratorium." Sakura terlihat mendesah panjang, merutukki sikap Naruto yang ingin cepat-cepat saja. Selalu begitu, laki-laki itu selalu lupa mengenakkan masker.

Naruto menggaruk lehernya cangung, karena tidak enak hati, ia malah cengar-cengir. "Kurasa pasiennya sudah cukup lama menunggu, aku tidak ingin ia menunggu lama."

"Walau begitu tetap jangan lupa memakainya." Sakura merogoh saku baju perawatnya. Sebuah masker hijau ia berikan kepada laki-laki itu. "Ini pakai dahulu."

Naruto pun segera memakainya. Sementara Sakura membenarkan posisi maskernya kembali seperti semula. "Oh, satu lagi, pasti kau lupa membersihkan tanganmu dengan alkohol yang berada di pintu?"

Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa menebak dengan tepat. "Ya, begitulah, kau tahu sekali Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura menggeleng-geleng, kemudian ia merogoh kembali sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol plastik kecil berisi cairan antiseptik. "Pakai dulu ini baru menyentuh alat-alat."

Dengan gerak lambat Naruto mengambil botol tersebut dan menggunakan isinya. Selama ini ia mondar-mandir dalam laboratorium, tidak ada satu orang pun yang peduli mau telanjang kaki sekali pun. Tetapi hari ini dan entah mengapa, sepertinya hanya Sakura yang menyadarinya.

"Oh, Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh kembali ke arah Sakura.

"Darah di sebelah sana adalah positif HIV, kau harus menggunakan jubah putih, lalu aku juga sudah melihat ada kelainan dari sampel B. Hati-hati, aku saja merinding melihat hasilnya."

Naruto dibuat melongo, bukannya itu adalah bagian pekerjaannya, kenapa Sakura mengetahuinya?

"Lalu dahak yang kau periksa sore tadi itu positif TBC, kan? Kau seharusnya bukan menggunakan masker itu." Sakura terlihat menepuk jidatnya. "Cepat cari masker di lemari sebelah sana, ada masih banyak."

"Pakai sarung tangan karet, jangan lupa keringkan dulu jas putihnya di sana."

"Aduh, pekerjaanmu berat sekali akhir-akhir ini, pakai juga tutup kepala bila perlu."

Ocehan Sakura sudah seperti kerumunan lebah yang berebut untuk masuk ke dalam telinganya. Dan jika diibaratkan dalam situasi dunia anime, Naruto seperti ketindihan kata-kata berukuran besar dan berat seperti batu, yang menekannya untuk tiarap di lantai. Eh, apa sebegitu beratnya pekerjaan hari ini?

* * *

#Ciri-ciri kedua : Mulai Menunjukkan Rasa Perhatian.

* * *

"Aku ingin ketemu dokter Tsunade bukan kalian!"

Ya ampun. Naruto lupa kalau pagi ini pasiennya adalah orangtua yang kemarin juga. Orangtua gila yang ditinggal kerja seharian oleh anaknya. Wajar saja halusinasi menemaninya setiap waktu. Sementara Sakura melebarkan cengiran, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rata.

"Jadwal dokter Tsunade adalah sore nanti, harap sabar menunggu." Sakura melangkah mendekat ke sisi ranjang.

Dengan malas Naruto menutup kembali pintu ruang inap kamar ini, menghadapi pasien lansia harus lebih ekstra bersabar dari pasien anak-anak. Detik ini ia memberikan sebuah nilai _plus_ untuk Sasuke yang kemungkinan sedang ceramah tentang bahagianya hidup sehat kepada anak-anak. Daripada ia emosi dan memutuskan untuk _resign_ —lalu beralih menjadi asisten Orochimaru sebagai tabib di kampung halamannya, masih mending ia jadi perawat swasta di sini, walaupun bertemu macam-macam orangtua yang menyebalkan.

"Semua rumah sakit sama saja, dokternya payah-payah. Susah ditemui. Apa mereka bekerja di beberapa tempat? Seharusnya yang memeriksa tiap pasien adalah orang-orang yang jabatannya sudah tinggi. Bukan perawat-perawat seperti kalian."

Naruto terlonjak kaget mendengar ocehan pasiennya. Mata _shappire_ -nya melirik ke arah Sakura yang mungkin saja sudah terbakar duluan. Harusnya pasien itu tahu, kalau Sakura bisa saja memberikannya sebuah peringatan atas sikap tidak sopannya itu.

Apa katanya tadi? Merendahakan seorang perawat? Cih, ia tidak tahu saja kalau tanpa perawat Dokter bukanlah apa-apa. Badan Sakura gemetar sesaat mendengar itu, dan dengan satu tarikkan napas panjang ia membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Anda terlihat tampan pagi ini, tuan."

Naruto melongo melihat respon Sakura, ia baru saja seperti melihat seekor kucing jatuh ke mangkuk ramennya.

"Waktu muda aku sudah biasa mendengar kalimat itu," kata tuan Zabuza acuh seolah ia lebih tampan dari Sasuke.

"Di luar hari sangat cerah, sebaiknya anda harus jalan-jalan ke sana." Sakura mengecek keseimbangan selang infus. "Ada banyak bunga lili yang bermekaran." Lalu Sakura membuka kotak yang dibawanya sedari tadi dan mengeluarkan _sfigmomanometer_ dan beberapa suntikkan.

"Aku kurang suka bunga lili. Kenapa rumah sakit ini tidak menanam jagung dan beberapa pohon kaktus saja. Apa mereka tidak tahu, tanaman jagung dapan menentramkan jiwa jika berada di sana?"

Dalam hati Naruto mencibir: _"memangnya lahan rumah sakit ini perkebunan?"_

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan, ayo bantu aku menyuntik."

Naruto terlonjak kaget (entah sudah berapa kali dalam beberapa menit terakhir ini), hari ini kenapa Sakura agak berbeda, biasanya ia akan mengomeli pasien agar tidak bicara melantur. Daripada masalahnya semakin kacau dan ia lah yang mendapat bogem mentah, Naruto segera berjalan ke sisi ranjang pula.

"Kemarin tensi darah anda 150/100. Semoga hari ini menjadi normal ya." Sakura melingkarkan alat _sfigmomanometer_ ke lengan kanan pria itu, memompanya hingga mendapatkan tensi darah yang baru untuk hari ini. "Wah, syukurlah 130/90 pagi ini. Terus berjuang ya untuk sehat!" Ujar Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Setelah salah satu suntikkan terisi, Naruto meraih salah satu tangan Zabuza.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia langsung menarik lengannya.

"Err ... Maaf, saya ingin menggulung lengan baju anda."

"Aku tidak ingin disuntik!" Sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, Zabuza membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Anda memiliki riwayat penyakit Diabetes tipe satu. Anda membutuhkan obat insulin yang hanya bisa disalurkan lewat suntikkan." Sembari mengoceh Sakura menggulung salah satu lengan bajunya.

"Kau sudah sering menjelaskan padanya," ujar Naruto sambil memajukan mulut.

"Itu karena aku tidak mau kau yang menyuntikkannya," Zabuza terlihat mengolok-olok Naruto. Gigi Naruto bergemelutuk, hanya satu yang dapat melegakan hatinya; menggantungnya di tiang bendera atau mencabuti bulu kaki pria tua itu.

Sakura mengambil alih suntikkan dari tangan Naruto, lalu melakukannya sendiri. "Selesai!" Sakura segera memasukkan semua alat itu kembali dengan cepat, "sampai bertemu lagi Tuan Zabuza." Ia membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Ya, jangan lupa lain kali suruh dr. Tsunade menanganiku langsung."

Akhirnya Naruto dapat bernapas lega setelah mereka kembali menutup pintu ruangan itu.

"Sakura- _chan_ , seharusnya kita memarahinya," Ujar Naruto.

"Kau ini kenapa Naruto? Dia itu sudah tua. Kasian sekali kan harus dimarahi." Tawa Sakura seolah dibuat-buat. Dan ia memang berbeda dari biasanya. Terlihat lebih ceria, sedikit dibuat-buat dan cukup menarik perhatian Naruto. Sampai sini Naruto baru menyadari, memang ada sesuatu yang berubah dari wanita ini, dan Sasuke adalah yang benar.

* * *

#Ciri-ciri ketiga: wanita akan bertingkah aneh.

* * *

(A/N) : Oh, bersambung dulu ya. Sebenarnya ada berpuluh-puluh ciri wanita saat jatuh cinta, mungkin saya akan ambil 6 atau tujuh ciri-ciri saja dalam fanfic ini, soalnya fik ini terdiri dari two shots. Sumber yang saya dapat tentunya dari Google, ntar di chapter dua aja ya saya sertakan linknya, hahah nanti readers bisa nebak dong jalan ceritanya :D

Terimakasih sudah membaca, akhir kata review pweasee XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : Garing, AU, sangat OOC. Misstypes.**

 **Disclaimer : Standar Applied.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Signal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke itu, ganteeeng sekali, ya?!" puji si rambut merah dengan wajah berbinar cerah. "Matanya keren, hidungnya mancung dan kulitnya terawat, _he is the real of mr. Charming_!" Pembicaraan yang benar-benar tendensi, pembicaraan yang tidak pernah redupnya di antara perawat-perawat wanita. Tidak di bawah, di atas gedung, mereka semua (para wanita) senang sekali membicarakan hal itu.

Sakura tahu, Karin sangat bangga bisa dekat dengan pria _emo_ itu. Baru sekali-dua kali kencan ke toko buku saja sudah heboh seperti ini, bagaimana jika benar menikah nanti? Siapa pun akan berani bertaruh—akan sangat membosankan menjadi istrinya. Selain ia hemat kata, Sasuke juga sulit sekali ditebak.

"Dia cocok sekali ya, sebagai perawat anak, wajah dinginnya ketika merawat para balita. Ya ampun, mana ada wanita yang menolak untuk melahirkan anak darinya."

Hampir semua orang dalam gedung ini tahu bahwa Karin tergila-gila pada Sasuke. "Sudah pasti anak kami terawat pula!"

"Heh, yakin sekali kalian akan punya anak?" Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng mendengar itu. "Tapi, kudengar selera makan Sasuke cukup pilih-pilih _loh_." Sakura merespon dengan nada setengah mengejek. "Apa kamu betah kalau punya suami makannya pilih-pilih seperti itu? Kita kan sibuk, mana sempat pesan makanan enak atau masak yang enak-enak."

Wajah Karin memerah karena sedikit kesal. Hanya masalah seperti itu saja tidak perlu banyak dipertimbangkan. "Huh, soal itu kan gampang, aku pasti rela bangun lebih awal buat makanan."

"Yakin sekali?" Perkataan Sakura seolah meragukan Karin. Dari ujung lorong, Sakura melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Jarang sekali kan, perawat poli anak itu mampir ke gedung mereka. Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya, menyadari apa yang terjadi membuat Karin salah tingkah sendiri. "Kau mau mencari Naruto?" Mata Sakura melirik Karin.

"Yah, begitulah. Di mana dia sekarang?" Terlihat semburat wajah kesal dari raut Sasuke.

"Ya ampun, memangnya apa yang sudah si Naruto lakukan padamu, Sasuke- _kun_?" Karin yang pertama menyadari ekspresi tidak menyenangkan dari pria tampan itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sakura langsung merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. "Eh, memangnya ada apa sih?"

"Jadi dia ada dimana?" Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura. Lagipula untuk apa pula kedua wanita ini harus menghalangi langkahnya?

"Hm, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi," ujar Karin entah kepada siapa. "Sasuke, apakah Naruto baru saja menyebarkan poto liburan kita yang ada di pantai kemarin?"

"Apa?! Kalian bertiga liburan ke pantai? Kapan? _Kok_ , aku nggak diajak sih?" Tampak kekesalan di raut wajah Sakura. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berpose berkacak pinggang.

"Maafkan saja dia, Sasuke. Dia suka poto itu makanya di- _uplod_ di _Instagram_."

Setetes keringat tergambar di kepala Sasuke. Niat untuk segera marah-marah ke Naruto menjadi hilang. Lagipula si _Dobe_ mendadak menghilang seharian ini dari jarak pandang matanya. Mungkin sengaja. Mungkin juga sudah merasa bersalah sendiri. "Aku akan kembali saja kalau begitu. Aku baru teringat ada sesuatu yang penting." Sasuke berbalik melangkah lebar-lebar, mengabaikan Karin yang berusaha menahannya dengan keadaan melankolis.

"Sasuke~"

Sakura memutar bola mata. Pemandangan di depannya seperti seorang istri yang ditinggal tugas militer oleh suaminya. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong memangnya kapan kalian liburan?" Sakura masih penasaran, kenapa sih ia tidak ditawari ikut kemarin?

"Oh ... itu liburan keluarga kami. Tapi, Naruto malah mengajak Sasuke. Aku sih setuju saja!"

Mungkin hanya di pandangan Sakura saja, mata karin berbentuk huruf X sementara mulutnya membentuk D.

"Jahat sekali tidak mengajakku. Aku kan mau juga."

Karin meletakkan jari lentikknya di dagu. "Oh, itu liburannya hanya sehari _kok_. Benar-benar sebentar. Itu juga tanpa rencana."

"Lalu, poto apa yang diambil Naruto tentang Sasuke?"

Karin tertawa sebentar mengingatnya. "Walaupun Sasuke merasa malu dengan potonya, tapi menurutku ia tetap tampan di situ." Bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkan Sakura. Harusnya Karin mendeskripsikan keadaan dalam poto tersebut. Ah, sudahlah lupakan.

"Naruto itu lucu ya, suka sekali menjahili orang."

"Apanya yang lucu. Kami kesal dengan tingkah lakunya di villa kemarin."

"Heh, memangnya ada apa?" Semakin lama rasa-rasanya Sakura semakin _kepo_ saja.

"Saat lampu di dalam villa mati. Dia malah masuk ke dalam kamarku."

Sakura tertawa mendengar itu. Sudut matanya mengeluarkan air mata dan ia langsung menyekanya. "Ha ha ha, pasti lucu sekali. Kalau ada acara seperti itu, pasti akan sangat sepi kalau tidak ada dia."

"Huh!" Karin mencibir lagi. "Aku malah ingin dia tidak ikut saja."

"Lalu, apakah ada poto memalukan tentang Naruto?"

Karin mulai bosan dengan pembicaraan ini. Biasanya Sakura paling tidak suka mendengar cerita liburan orang. Ia lebih suka membahas tentang film yang sudah keluar di semua bioskop. "Aku lupa."

"Dulu sewaktu kuliah Naruto ikut pramuka. Apa dia pandai membuat api unggun? Ah, kalian pasti duduk mengililingi api unggun sambil melihat bintang. Huah, seru sekali. Aku iri!"

Karin menyeret kakinya berjalan menjauh dari tempat Sakura. Mengabaikan wanita itu berceloteh sendiri sampai ia puas dan lelah sekali pun. "Naruto pasti selalu bawa-bawa ramen instan, ya? Dia tidak bosan-bosannya makan itu. Hei karin! Jangan tinggalkan aku dooong!"

Yang terakhir kali Karin dengar sebelum ia berbelok arah, Sakura sempat menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

* * *

#Ciri-ciri keempat : Sangat Antusias Jika Membicarakan Nama Seseorang Yang Disukainya.

* * *

Petugas keamanan yang berada jauh dari gedung ini saja tahu tentang perubahan Sakura yang mendadak; lebih tampil cantik, agak bawel, suka membawa ramen instan dan terkadang sedikit _kepo_.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Kiba." Dahi Naruto terlihat mengkerut. Kedua pipinya ada bekas corengan dari arang bekas pembakaran kayu bakar si petugas keamanan. Paling-paling sang petugas hanya membakar beberapa kertas, plastik dan juga sampah lainnya. Sangat sepadan untuk hukuman kalah bermain kartu.

Beberapa kali mengulang permainan remi di tempat ini, tidak membawa hatinya dalam situasi yang baik. Kalah itu menyebalkan. Tapi, ia tetap harus mencoba walau muka adalah taruhannya.

"Jadi, kau masih tidak percaya kalau Sakura menaruh hati padamu?" Kiba menaruh kartu berlambang _heart_ dengan angka 6.

"Semakin lama kau semakin mirip dengan bibi pemilik biro jodoh saja." Naruto menyeringai. Di tangannya ada kartu _heart_ berangka 9. Dengan santai ia menaruh kartu tersebut sembari bersiul. Kira-kira di tangan Kiba kartu apakah yang tidak ada?

Kiba melirik Akamaru yang berada di antara mereka. Gawat, ia tidak punya kartu lain untuk melawan kartu _heart_ itu. Apakah ini menunjukkan kalau memang tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menaruh hati padanya? "Ck, jangan buang waktu, cepat tembak dia. Seharusnya dari awal kau sudah bisa mendeteksi sinyalnya. Oh ya, Apakah dia sering mengubungimu?"

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, melupakan semua kartu _heart_ yang ia punya.

"Maksudku sering mendapatkan pesan darinya atau _chatting_?"

Naruto tampak berpikir. "Hm, aku bahkan hampir tiap hari _chatting_ dengan Ino- _san_ , tapi aku rasa dia tidak menyukaiku."

Mata Kiba menyipit, "Oh, yang suka kirim _broadcast_ dan nawarin produk itu, ya?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Tetapi, Sakura- _chan_ , sering sekali mengomentari apa yang aku tulis di media sosial. Atau terkadang mengirimkanku—"

"—Nah, itu yang kumaksud!" Kiba memotong perkataan Naruto duluan.

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara."

"Aduh, dari banyak pria di rumah sakit ini, kenapa harus kau yang disukainya."

Mata Naruto menyipit. Perkataan Kiba barusan sangatlah mengejeknya. Apa maksudnya telah berkata demikian?

Mendadak suara ponsel Naruto berbunyi. Ia mengecek nama penelpon sebelum mengangkatnya. "Hallo, Sakura- _chan,_ ada apa?" Mata _shappire_ -nya melirik Kiba. Pasti telinga pemuda itu mendadak menajam seperti tajamnya penciuman Akamaru.

 _"Kau ada dimana sekarang?"_

Naruto membelakangi Kiba dengan muka horornya yang ingin curi dengar obrolan mereka. "Ada di post penjaga. Ada apa?"

 _"Ya ampun, kenapa smsku tidak dibalas?"_

"Kau sms, ya?"

Sementara Naruto sedang sibuk, Kiba tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan bagus ini hilang. Pria itu membongkar susunan kartu yang berada di hadapannya untuk mencari kartu _heart_ atau sekalian yang a _s_ juga boleh.

 _"Iya, aku juga bbm, line dan whatapps. Kenapa tidak dibalas?"_

Naruto segera melihat layar ponselnya mengecek semua notifikasi yang masuk. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Aku sedang bermain kartu."

 _"Apa? Pantas saja. Sasuke sedang mencarimu tuh. Wajahnya kecut sekali, seperti baru saja cuci muka dengan obat kumur."_

"Apa, Sasuke? Obat kumur?"

" _Baiklah, aku ke sana ya sekarang?"_

Naruto melirik rupa wajahnya dengan corengan arang di kaca yang berada di salah satu dinding ruangan ini. Bisa gawat kalau Sakura melihatnya dengan wajah mengerikan seperti itu. Bisa-bisa sinyal kuat yang Sakura miliki untuknya (seperti apa yang Kiba telah katakan) akan hilang seperti terserang badai. "Tidak perlu, aku akan segera ke atas sekarang. Kau tunggu di sana saja, _ok_?"

" _Kok begitu? Aku ingin main kartu juga."_

"Permainan kami sudah selesai, kita akan main kartu di atas saja ya, Sakura- _chan_?"

" _Baiklah, aku tunggu ya dalam waktu lima menit."_

"Lima menit? Baiklah."

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Naruto kembali menghadap Kiba. "Aku harus segera ke atas."

Tadinya Naruto akan berdiri tetapi tangan Kiba menghalanginya. "Enak saja, kabur dari hukuman." satu garis (lagi) corengan pada dahi Naruto terpatri dari serbuk arang itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Naruto langsung mengeluarkan ekspresi frustasi dengan kedua tangannya mencengkram rambut jabriknya.

Dengan satu seringai kemenangan, Kiba hanya menunjuk ke arah kartu yang mengalahkan 9 _heart-_ nya milik Naruto. Waw, ternyata dia punya kartu _as_. _Ok._

* * *

#Ciri-ciri ke lima : Wanita Akan Selalu Mengganggu dan Menghubungi Pria yang Disukainya.

* * *

Naruto sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir tiga puluh menit ketika sampai ke lantai empat ini. Wajahnya sudah bersih dari bekas corengan arang yang menjijikkan itu. Siapa yang tahu jika Akamaru sempat membuang hajat di antara bekas abu sampah. Oh, membayangkannya saja Naruto mendadak merinding. Sialan si Kiba, sudah sok tahu dengan kisah asmaranya, sok-sok menyuruhnya menembak isi hati Sakura, lalu kenapa dia yang selalu menang dalam permainan kartu kali ini?

"Apa kau melihat Sakura- _chan?_ " tanya Naruto kepada salah satu rekan kerjanya—Rin, saat ia sudah berada di stasiun perawat di depan poli lansia. Tidak ada Sakura di sana. Mungkin ia sedang ada di tempat lain.

"Tadi dia memang duduk bersamaku, mungkin sedang di kantin," beritahu Rin apa adanya. "Hem, sepertinya atmosfir di antara kalian sudah berbeda. Ada apa yaaa?" Rin malah menggodanya, membuat Naruto mendadak salah tingkah.

"Nah, itu Sakura sudah kembali." Rin menunjuk ke arah belakang Naruto.

Entah mengapa ekspresi Rin yang berlebihan itu membuat degupan jantung Naruto berubah. Sepertinya ini cukup berlebihan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan bertemu dengannya? Ah, ya. seharusnya ia segera bertemu dengan Sasuke sekarang juga—bukankah pria e _mo_ itu mencarinya?

"Hai, Rin."

Naruto terdiam ketika Sakura hanya meyapa Rin saja. Sedikit pun matanya tidak menoleh kepada dirinya. Ada apa ini? Setelah sapaan singkat itu yang dibalas Rin dengan senyuman, Sakura malah berjalan menuju tangga.

"Sakura-c _han!_ " Naruto segera berlari menuruni anak tangga untuk mengejar langkah kaki gadis berambut merah muda itu. Tapi, tetap saja. Sedikit pun Sakura tidak menoleh, ia seolah tidak bisa mendengar jika Naruto sedang mengejarnya. "Kau kenapa sih?" dengan menuruni dua anak tangga sekaligus, akhirnya Naruto bisa berada di hadapan Sakura.

Gadis itu terlihat menghela napas. Di tangannya ada sebuah buku catatan—entahlah itu apa, mungkin ia berniat akan mengecek keadaan seorang pasien. "Minggir, aku mau lewat." Wajah Sakura benar-benar menakutkan untuk detik ini. Wajahnya begitu datar tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura- _chan?_ " Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi. Pria itu tidak berniat membiarkan Sakura lewat dari sana.

"Kita sedang berada di tangga sekarang, kalau kamu menghalangi aku mau lewat, salah satu dari kita pasti akan jatuh."

Dahi Naruto berkerut. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Itu terdengar seperti; sebentar lagi akan ada perkelahian.

"Minggir, aku sedang sibuk."

Sakura ingin maju, tetapi Naruto malah mencegatnya. "Dengan sikap dan ekspresimu seperti itu, apa ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi? Kau sedang marah padaku?" tanya Naruto langsung.

Sakura malah memijit pelipisnya, seperti menunjukkan kepada Naruto bahwa ia punya beban yang berat sekarang. "Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu, jadi minggir!"

Sakura masih bersikeras ingin lewat walau harus mendorong badan Naruto. Pria _blonde_ itu hanya mempertahankan posisinya, tidak sedikitpun bergeser untuk membiarkan wanita itu lewat sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Maafkan aku, Sakura-c _han._ tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi dari—AAA!"

Sakura menutup mulut dengan buku yang ia pegang, matanya terbelalak. Dan ini memang kesalahannya. "Ya ampun, Naruto! Kau tak apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tak apa-apa, Sakura- _chan._ " Walau terluka seperti itu, cengiran Naruto tetap saja selalu lebar.

Sakura menghela napas pasrah. Kejadian di anak tangga tadi memang benar-benar berbahaya. Untung saja posisi mereka berada di tiga anak tangga terakhir. Sehingga saat Naruto terjatuh akibat dorongannya tadi, membuat cideranya tidak terlalu fatal. Tidak ada luka yang berat, tidak ada juga darah yang keluar. Tetapi, hanya kaki pria itu saja yang terkilir beserta bokongnya yang mendadak kram.

Kini punggung kaki Naruto sudah selesai diperban. Beberapa saat yang lalu, kakinya terlihat merah. Kemungkinan sangat terasa sakit—mengingat jarang sekali pria itu mengunjungi tempat latihan fitnes atau berolahraga dengan rutin. Sakura menyesal atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Tidak sengaja, mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya untuk mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terjungkal ke bawah. Ini semua gara-gara pria _blonde_ itu sendiri sebenarnya—yang membuatnya marah.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tidak, aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Kau marah padaku karena aku telat sampai ke atas, kan?"

Sakura tercengang. Untuk yang kali ini Naruto menyadari sikap cerobohnya sendiri. " _Baka ..._ " umpatnya pelan nyaris berbisik.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menungguku, Sakura- _chan._ Maafkan aku ya?" Naruto tersenyum lebar. Tidak ada pria yang memiliki senyuman selebar itu dalam pandangannya.

Sontak Sakura membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Oh, susah sekali membuat hati ini untuk sedikit tenang. "Baiklah kalau begitu kita impas sekarang."

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi," Naruto merubah ekspresinya ke raut sedikit serius. "Aku jadi kebingungan kalau kamu bertindak seperti itu."

"Yaaah, itu salahmu sendiri. Menyuruhku menunggu lima menit yang ternyata menjadi setengah jam." Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Aaa, tega sekali. Hanya gara-gara itu saja kamu jadi marah."

"Kamu bilang hanya seperti itu?" Sakura merasa gemas, ia hampir saja meremas kaki Naruto yang baru saja terasa sedikit lebih baik. "Menunggu itu menyedihkan, aku paling benci di-PHP."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Meneliti setiap perkataan Sakura yang terlontar, meneliti sikapnya yang ternyata sekarang sangat mudah marah. Benar, ia dulu tidak seperti ini. Harusnya Sakura terkesan sangat acuh. Itu dulu. Dan sekarang sudah berbeda. Berapa detik yang telah mereka lalui bersama sepanjang hari-hari yang telah terlewati? Berapa kisah yang sudah mereka lewati selama kebersamaan di antara mereka?

Dan itu ternyata sudah berjalan sampai pada detik ini, sampai pada kisah ini. Harus Naruto ketahui, ciri-ciri wanita yang keenam adalah sangat mudah marah pada pria yang disukainya. Seseorang akan cepat marah pada orang yang ia sukai, itu semua karena mereka merasa dekat, karena mereka berhak menunjukkan sikap manja yang mereka miliki kepada orang yang disukainya itu.

"Oh iya, Sasuke mencarimu tadi." Sakura membuka obrolan baru, membuat Naruto kembali dari lamunannya.

"Ah, jangan-jangan dia mau marah."

Sakura merasa geli sendiri dengan sikap konyol Naruto dan sikap Sasuke yang kelewat _cool_ , mereka berdua sangat cocok. "Soal poto itu, kan?"

"Dia bilang apa saja padamu?"

"Semuanya. Yang pasti ... kenapa kau tidak mengajakku juga ke pantai pada liburan kemarin? Kenapa kau hanya mengajak Sasuke?"

Dari nadanya kemungkinan Sakura mulai marah lagi. Ya ampun, susah juga menghadapi wanita yang berciri seperti ini. "Aku kira kamu tidak akan tertarik dengan liburan seperti itu."

"Menurutmu aku tidak tertarik?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia takut pergerakkannya ini adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Alis Sakura langsung bertaut, ia melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Ekspresi yang menjengkelkan di mata Naruto.

"Sekarang, kau benar-benar telah berubah, ya?"

"Berubah seperti apa? Aku dari dulu seperti ini!"

"Ah, yang benar? Kamu dulu tidak peduli padaku. Bahkan kita jarang sekali bisa berduaan seperti sekarang ini."

Sakura terdiam, Naruto benar. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam ruangan berukuran tiga kali empat ini. "Oh, aku mengerti. Kamu menyuruhku keluar dari sini, kan?"

Niat ingin menggoda Sakura mendadak buyar. Kemungkinkan Sakura hanya pura-pura tidak peka saja. Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kenapa harus pria dulu sih yang memulai? Padahal _timing_ -nya sudah bagus begini.

"Hanya bercanda _kok,_ " aku Sakura cepat karena melihat ekspresi Naruto. "Sebaiknya kamu menginap di sini saja malam ini, atau ... mau kuteleponkan gojek untukmu?"

"Aku tidak suka naik yang seperti itu."

"Baiklah, selamat istirahat kalau begitu." Sakura membantu Naruto berbaring. Ia menarik selimut yang berada di ujung ranjang untuk Naruto. "Aku akan kembali lagi jam dua belas malam."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menunggu."

"Sudah, kau tidur saja. Tidak perlu menunggu!" Sakura berjalan riang menuju ke pintu ruangan ini. Ekspresi yang bagus untuk dilihat sebagai pengantar menuju ke mimpi indah. "Jangan lupa mimpikan aku, ya?" setelah mengatakan itu, ia menutup pintunya dengan perlahan.

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar itu. Sakura itu, manis juga. "Hm, kalau mimpi basah, boleh?"

Sebuah buku mendarat di atas kepala Naruto. Oh, ternyata Sakura mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[owari]**

* * *

Hallo hallo. Hanya fanfic fun-fun-an aja. Tidak ada menyinggung ke sana. Tidak ada bermaksud negatif. Sedikit kisah romens dan dengan ditambah kegilaan penulisnya XD

Hem, terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca kemarin. Terimakasih juga buat yang sudah merespon dengan pikiran yang baik. Sinyal-sinyal inspirasi di fanfic ini saya lihat di sini : fundedgrads com /tanda-ciri-wanita-jatuh-cinta-kepada-seseorang/ (spasi dihilangkan dan diganti dengan titik sebelum com)

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di fanfic Amai yang lainnya.

* * *

 **Epilog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya, Sakura-c _han._ Kamu tidak tidur?" Naruto melirik jam dinding kamarnya. Hari sedang menunjukkan jam sembilan pagi. Ia butuh tidur. Karena jam enam sore nanti harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit.

" _Aku menunggu teleponmu, bodoh. Kamu bilang akan telepon kalau sudah sampai rumah."_

Naruto meringis sendiri. Posisinya sudah di atas tempat tidur, tirai jendela masih seperti semalam, menghalangi sinar matahari merambat ke dalam kamarnya, dan jika ia memejamkan mata beberapa detik saja. Ia pasti akan segera terlelap. Walau begitu, Sakura itu, perhatian sekali. "Maaf, aku lupa~" Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya. Suaranya hampir terdengar menggumam.

" _Aku hanya ingin memastikan kondisimu bahwa kamu selamat sampai rumah. Aku pikir kamu akan tertidur di jalan gara-gara kram pinggangmu itu."_

"He he he ... tapi, sepertinya kakiku perlu sedikit pijatan biar tidak terasa kram."

" _Kau pikir aku akan memijatmu?"_

"Aku tidak memaksa." Lama-lama ia rela tak tidur jika Sakura terus-terusan mengganggunya seperti ini.

" _Kalau begitu jam tiga sore aku akan mampir ke rumahmu."_

Naruto hampir saja menangis terharu mendengar itu. Sakura akan memijatnya, demi apa? "Oh, Sakura-c _han._ Kamu memang calon istri yang baik!"

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang. "Kamu mau menggodaku?"

"Akan kupikirkan lebih dari itu."

" _Baiklah, dengan senang hati."_


End file.
